everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Safehouse (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)
Cutscene The satellite tracking Sgt. Paul Jackson in the Middle East labels him as K.I.A. as a result of the nuclear detonation in the Middle East. As Nikolai contacts Captain Price from Hamburg, Germany, a safehouse in Azerbaijan is analyzed as the SAS team prepares to move in and capture Al-Asad. Nikolai: The man is a coward Captain Price. Al-Asad would never sacrifice himself. There is a safehouse in Azerbaijan that Al-Asad has used in the past. I am sending you the coordinates. Captain Price: Understood Nikolai. Gaz, assemble the team, we're going to Azerbaijan. Gaz: Yes sir, I hear it's lovely this time of the year... The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in Northern Azerbaijan. Northern Azerbaijan The SAS team groups up near the gas station. A Russian Loyalist flashes a signal to the team. Captain Price: '''There's Kamarov's man. Let's go. '''Russian Loyalist: Al-Asad is in the village. The Ultranationalists are protecting him. Captain Price: Perfect. Move out. As they head up the hill, screams can be heard from a distance. Gaz: What the bloody hell's going on up there? Russian Loyalist: It's the Ultranationalists. They're killing the villagers. Gaz: (Yeah well) Not for long they're not. They come up the hill and encounter the first groups of Ultranationalists. A shootout ensues. Captain Price: Soap! Call in air support on that building. Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish targets an Ultranationalist-occupied building. Havoc Pilot: Mosin 2-5 here. We're on the way. Standby for air support. The Havoc suppresses enemy forces in the house. Havoc Pilot: This is 2-5. We have to refuel and rearm. We will not be available for some time. The team clears the first set of buildings in the village. Gaz: Building clear. No sign of Al-Asad. Move on. They continue to push into the village. Soap continues calling air support. One by one, houses are cleared of enemy troops. Havoc Pilot: Mosin 2-5 here. We are ready to attack and are standing by for new orders. Havoc Pilot: Mosin 2-5 here. We're on the way. Standby for air support.; The helicopter is on the way. We'll handle it. Out.; This is 2-5, we have the target. Standby. Havoc Pilot: This is 2-5. We have to refuel and rearm. We will not be available for some time. Gaz: Building is clear. Move on to the next one.; This building's clear! Let's check the other buildings!; Building clear. No sign of Al-Asad. Move on. They push up the hill and reach a barn at the end of the village. Price: Remember, we want Al-Asad alive. He's no good to us dead. Let's go. Price tosses a flashbang in the barn, kills two soldiers, and begins to torture and interrogate Al-Asad. Price: Why'd you do it? Where did you get the bomb? Al-Asad: !مو راضي أقلك (I don`t want to tell you!) Price: Who then? Al-Asad: !مو راضي أقلك (I don`t want to tell you!) Price: Who!? Give me a name! A name! I want his name! A cellphone rings. Gaz: Sir. It's his cellphone. Price listens to the voice on the phone, pulls out his pistol, and executes Khaled Al-Asad. Gaz: Who was that, sir? Price: Zakhaev. Imran Zakhaev.